Like a bird
by Scribouillardus
Summary: Bidonjour à toutes ! Voici ma première fiction avec un OC, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Zosan et Luna !
1. Le petit prince

Une pluie diluvienne tombait sur l'océan et, au milieu de cette tourmente, un bateau naviguait. D'une taille plutôt respectable, ma foi, sa proue était ornée d'une tête de lion, que certains ignorants confondaient avec un tournesol ou un soleil. D'où le navire tirait son nom : Thousand Sunny, le bateau des mille mers.

Le temps étant trop humide pour jouer ou s'entraîner dehors, les garçons de l'équipage au chapeau de paille se morfondaient dans leur cabine, hormis Franky, le charpentier, parti améliorer le Soldier Dock System. Zoro, le sabreur, était allongé, le corps en travers d'une couchette et s'amusait faire rebondir une vieille balle de base-ball, trouvée dans un tiroir, contre un mur. Le cuisinier de bord, Sanji, la tête appuyée contre le bras, griffonnait dans un petit carnet. Brook, squelette et musicien de son état, accordait sa guitare, cherchant la sonorité parfaite. Le capitaine, le sniper et le médecin, quant à eux, complotaient dans un coin de la pièce.

"J'ai une idée ! Cria Luffy -en effet, il ne parlait jamais, soit il riait, soit il criait- faisant sursauter tout le monde. Faisons un cache-cache !

-Oh bonne idée ! Jouons cache-cache sur un 3m ! Roronoa Zoro aimait l'ironie.

-Si t'as rien d'intelligent dire, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Sanji était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait dû renoncer son activité favorite, à savoir l'embêtage de marimo, car se taper dessus dans un espace si réduit était fortement prohibé. Sous peine de vous retrouver plein de bleus et de bosses après le passage d'un ouragan roux, affectueusement nommé Nami.

Le capitaine, tout déçu, revint s'assoir auprès de ses acolytes.

Soudain, la balle de Zoro fit un faux rebond et lui échappa. Elle vint, comme par hasard, frapper la tête du cuistot, toujours en pleine écriture. Celui-ci se redressa d'un bond et foudroya Zoro du regard.

"Espèce de cactus, fais un peu attention où tu vise !

-Hey, qui tu traite de cactus, là !

-Toi ! C'est toi le cactus qui sait pas lancer une balle correctement !

-Euh... Les gars ?

-Espèce de sale sourcil vrillé !

-QUOI ?! Répète un peu, pour voir !

-Oï, les gars...

-Je répète si je veux... Sourcil en vrille !

-Les gars...

-QUOI, USOPP ?

-... V'nez voir, y a un truc dehors."

Les garçons, pas mécontents d'avoir un peu d'animation, se précipitèrent au hublot donnant sur le pont inférieur. A travers la pluie battante, ils aperçurent une forme qui semblaient luire dans l'obscurité.

En trois minutes peine, blousons et parkas avaient trouvés acquéreurs et voilà nos amis fin prêts à affronter le déluge.

En dérapant sur le bois glissant du pont, ils coururent examiner le "truc". Qui était en réalité une sorte de bulle, assez grande puisqu'elle touchait les rambardes de chaque côté du pont. Elle était légèrement opaque et semblait mettre sa propre lumière. Au centre, on apercevait une forme sombre.

Sanji, intrigué, posa sa main sur la surface de la bulle. Sous ses doigts, il sentit de douces pulsations. C'était comme si la bulle _respirait_.

"Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que c'est ?"

Tous hochèrent négativement la tête. Étrangement, Luffy, Chopper et Usopp étaient plutôt calmes, alors que cette découverte aurait dû grandement les exciter.

"C'est pas une autre connerie de Franky ?

-Fais gaffe quand tu parle, Zoro ! Et non, j'ai rien voir la dedans !

-Ben alors c'est quoi ce machin, bordel ?!"

La question de Zoro n'appelait pas de réponse, vu que personne n'en savait rien. Il y eut un silence, où chacun cherchait dans ses souvenirs. Car, même si il ne se le disait pas les-uns les-autres, tous savaient qu'ils avaient déjà vu cette chose. Il y a longtemps, sur une île, à l'aube du Nouveau Monde.

Soudain, la bulle disparut. Sans chocs ni éclaboussures. Brusquement, elle n'était plus là, voilà tout. La forme au centre demeura un instant immobile, puis tomba doucement, comme tombe un arbre. Sans bruit, légèrement.

Ils approchèrent lentement de l'ombre et furent bientôt assez près pour la détailler. C'était un jeune garçon, d'une dizaine d'années. Ses traits étaient très fins et sa peau était extrêmement pâle, presque translucide. Des cernes immenses bordaient ses yeux. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, coupés courts et dans un désordre indescriptible. Ses vêtements étaient dans un état lamentable, sales et abimés. Il était sûrement très maigre, car il flottait dans son pull en laine rapiécé et son jean délavé. Sa respiration était sifflante comme si quelque chose obstruait sa trachée.

Les membres de l'équipage, abasourdis, l'observèrent en silence pendant un moment.

Chopper fut le premier reprendre ses esprits.

"Qu... Attendez ! Il est peut-être malade ! Emmenez-le l'infirmerie."

Les autres réagirent au quart de tour et, en un instant, le jeune inconnu fut allongé sur une couchette du cabinet du médecin, enseveli sous une montagne de couverture. Il fut rapidement examiné par Chopper.

"Hum, décréta celui-ci, ce n'est pas bon. Il est affamé, déshydraté, mais surtout épuisé. Je vais lui poser une perf' mais, je vous préviens, il n'est pas question de venir le déranger. Il doit se reposer. Ok, Luffy ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Je suis sage comme une image !

-Euh... "

Le petit être remua dans son sommeil. Il ne savait pas que, quelques jours plus tard, il allait vivre un des réveils les plus éprouvants de sa vie.


	2. Réveil mouvementé

Il cligna des paupières. Une fois. Deux fois. A la troisième, il garda les yeux ouverts, adaptant sa vue à la lumière. Son regard se posa sur un plafond lambrissé. L'esprit embrouillé, il tenta de bouger pour vérifier si tout son corps était un état de marche mais son bras fut retenu par une grande main poilue. Son regard dériva sur une sorte de monstre mi-homme, mi-renne. Dans sa tête, c'était un peu le Bronx mais il se rendit tout de même compte que ce n'était pas _normal_. Une petite alerte résonna dans un coin de son cerveau embrumé, mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour se débattre. La bestiole monologuait et lui, jetait un regard affolé dans toutes les directions.

"... Oui, parce que je suis médecin, donc je suis responsable, et si tu veux faire ça, et ben fais-le, mais non, parce qu'en fait je dois t'en empêcher tu vois, parce que je suis responsable et qu'il faut pas que tu te fatigue, parce que, imagine si tu te fais mal encore, et ben c'est moi qui serait tenu pour responsable, parce que...

-Attends... Kof, kof... Tu es... Médecin ?

-Euh... Oui. Hum, hum... Je suis Tony Tony Chopper, médecin de bord de l'équipage au chapeau de paille !

-Enchanté... Je m'appelle... Charlie..."

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça. Peut-être était-ce parce que l'animal avait pris une forme différente, était devenu petit et mignon, ou parce que les calmants l'empêchaient de faire la part des choses... En tout cas, il se sentait étrangement en sécurité, sous ce monceau de couvertures, un tuyau enfoncé dans le bras, avec la pluie qu'il entendait battre au dehors.

Le petit médecin était retourné à son bureau, et Charlie s'apprêtait à repartir dans les limbes du sommeil quand une information arriva à son cerveau.

"Quoi ?! L'équipage au chapeau de paille ?! S'écria-t-il en se redressant d'un bond.

-Euh... Oui, les mugiwaras, quoi... Y a un problème ?

-Non ! Ou plutôt si, un énorme problème ! Vous êtes les mugiwaras !

-Et ?

-Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête, moi, qu'est-ce que je fiche sur un bateau pirate ?

-Ah, ça, c'est à toi de me l'expliquer. On t'a trouvé inconscient, prisonnier d'une sorte de bulle, il y a trois jours. Tu étais assez mal en point, alors je t'ai ammené ici, en attendant que tu te rétablisse.

-Hum... Ok. C'est très mystérieux, tout ça. Dis, Chopper, quelle heure est-il ?

-Quatorze heures, les autres membres de l'équipage sont encore dans la salle à manger.

-Ah, d'accord. Et toi, tu n'y va pas ?

-Sanji m'a fait un sandwich pour que je puisse manger tout en te veillant.

-Ah... Sanji la jambe noire, c'est ça ?

-Exact, c'est notre cuistot ! Le meilleur des cinq océans !"

Le brun sourit doucement, se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures et se prépara à tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

"Au fait, merci de m'avoir soigné, docteur Chopper.

-Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir, sale humain !"

Les yeux de Charlie se fermèrent et il retrouva avec joie les bras de son amie Morphée.

_Ellipse d'environ deux heures et quart..._

"Choooopper ! Il est réveillé ?

-Pas encore, Luffy, patiente un peu !

-Mais je veux le voir, moi !"

L'esprit encore embué, le petit garçon secoua la tête, rassemblant ses idées. Il avait reconnu la voix du petit médecin et la seconde semblait être celle du capitaine, Monkey. . Etrangement, il ressemblait plus à un gamin capricieux qu'à un capitaine dont la prime dépassait les 300 000 000 de berrys.

Il se sentait mieux, s'étant reposé. Il tenta de poser un pied au sol. Ses jambes frêles vacillèrent mais tinrent bon. Il remarqua que Chopper lui avait retiré sa perfusion, et qu'il pouvait donc se déplacer sans contraintes. Il avait également été lavé et revêtu d'un short rouge, appartenant sûrement au renne, et d'un tee-shirt propre, bien que trop grand pour lui.

"Rebonjour, Charlie ! Tu te sens prêt à affronter l'équipage ? Demanda Chopper.

-Oui. Enfin j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas aussi terribles qu'on le raconte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tous très gentils."

Accompagné du renne, le jeune malade franchit la porte de l'infirmerie. Le soleil l'éblouit un instant, puis il découvrit un groupe de personnes hétéroclite. Il les connaissait pour les avoir vus dans les journeaux, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient si... Bizarres ?

Le capitaine, dont il avait entendu la voix plus tôt, était à terre, un bosse fumante sur le crâne. Au-dessus de lui, Nami "la chatte voleuse", jeune et jolie rousse au caractère bien trempé, soufflait sur son poing, comme s'il s'était agi d'une arme de destruction massive. Derrière elle, le sabreur au regard effrayant, Roronoa Zoro, le "chasseur de pirates" et un blond dont le visage ressemblait vaguement à celui de l'affiche de Sanji "la jambe noire", étaient en pleine dispute. La navigatrice eut tôt fait de les remettre à leur place. Rigolant à côté, un homme au long nez que Charlie ne connaissait pas, Brook "l'épéiste fredonneur" et Franky "le cyborg", n'échappèrent pas à la tournée de coups affectueusement donnés par Nami. Seuls "le fan de barbe papa" et Nico Robin "l'enfant démoniaque" échappèrent à la catastrophe.

Une fois tout ce petit monde calmé et correctement rangé en ligne, l'autorité rousse de l'équipage fit les présentations. Puis ils se jetèrent sur le brun pour lui poser une foule de questions.

"D'où viens-tu ?

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Tu as faim ?

-Tu as soif ?

-Tu tire des rayons laser par les yeux ?"

... Entre autres interrogations utiles. Il en ressortit qu'il ne tirait pas de rayons lasers et qu'il avait effectivement très faim et soif.

"Bon, viens bonhomme, on va te préparer un en-cas !" S'exclama le cuistot.

Il suivit le blond jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine avant que cette dernière réplique ne l'interpelle. Lentement, il se retourna vers l'équipage, toujours rassemblé sur le pont. Et, avec un magnifique sourire, il annonça :

"Au fait... Je suis une fille."

Et elle entra dans la cuisine.


End file.
